A Night of Horror
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: Tezuka drinks one of Inui's New drink and ends up in quite the predicament. Seigaku/Tezuka


**I know I had requests that came in before this one but this plot bunny sunk it teeth into me and wouldn't let me write anything else!**

The first thing Tezuka did when he woke up in the infirmary at school was sigh. Just sigh. He knew he shouldn't have drank the Inui juice that had been offered to him during lunch hour but he had a duty to try almost every one of Inui's drinks besides the ones he gave to Kaidoh to make sure that they were ok for the team to have.

Stretching slightly he looked around the dimly lit room before noting that his tailbone was a little sore.

_I must have hit it when I passed out from Inui's drink_. He thought as he rolled over onto his back only to let out a soft yowl of pain.

Tracing his hand down his spine to his tailbone, he almost gasped in shock when he felt something furry and thin protruding from his back right above his backside. Hearing the nurse come back from what he guessed was her break he quickly reached up to feel his head when he felt something twitch.

Once again almost gasping in shocked he felt the furry triangular pair of ears protruding from his head. Getting up off the infirmary bed, he walked over to the mirror. Looking at himself, he brought a hand up to his gaping mouth in shock as he stared at the two furry kitten ears perched atop his head.

Turning his head slightly he saw the end of what he could only guess to be a kitten tail. Reaching back to tug on the offending appendage he let out a soft moan as it was tugged.

Hearing a knock at the door his new kitten ears twitched at the noise.

"Tezuka-san are you ok in there? I thought I heard a groan!" The nurse asked as she opened the door slightly.

"What the hell?" She gasped as she turned on the light and got a glimpse of his new appendages.

'I need you to get Inui Sadaharu and Ryuzaki-sensei here right now." He stated calmly as he watched the nurse start to blubber in shock before she finally bowed and turned around to go get the people he requested.

**5 minutes later**

Walking into the main room of the infirmary Tezuka gingerly sat down on the cold steel chair making sure not to sit on his new tail.

Waiting for Ryuzaki and Inui to walk in was like torture. The nurse kept staring at him in wonder and then coughing and turning away. Finally, after 10 minutes of waiting Ryuzaki-sensei walked in and immediately upon looking at him and his extra appendages, she stated, "Let me guess Inui's newest drink did this to you?"

Nodding his agreement Tezuka shifted and bit back a moan as his sensitive tail brushed against the cold metal of the chair.

Looking at Inui, he noticed that there was a strange look in his eyes. Not liking the glazed look one bit Tezuka asked, "Are you alright Inui?"

Inui opened his mouth to reply only to turn to Ryuzaki-sensei and the nurse and ask, "Could you leave us alone for a bit"

Nodding Ryuzaki turned to the nurse and said, "Let's go tell the Dean what's going on and leave these boys alone."

Once Inui made sure the two women were gone, he made his move. Quickly dashing up behind the other male, he grabbed a hold of his arms and pushed him into the secluded second room off to the side of the nurse's office. Locking the door Inui turned around to look at the stunned face of his captain.

"Inui what do you think your doing-AHK!" Tezuka half yelled as he was tackled onto the bed near the wall.

"Don't worry ill make sure you feel good." Inui said huskily as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held him down before starting to kiss him.

"What is going on here!" Taka gasped out as he opened the door.

Tezuka seeing this as a chance to escape quickly rolled himself and Inui off the bed before getting up and sprinting out the door to stand right behind Taka.

Inui stood up and pushed his glasses back up onto his nose and said "Myself and Tezuka were in the middle of something Taka."

Tezuka glancing warily at Inui quickly grabbed Taka's racket and pushed it into his hand sending the other man into burning mode.

"YOSH ILL PROTECT YOU FROM THIS MAD SCIENTIST BABY!" Taka screamed as he ran to go attack Inui.

Tezuka watched this happen before speed walking out of the nurse's office and ignoring the stares of thee main offices inhabitants.

Quickly walking down the hall hi sighed as he pinched his nose trying to will his headache away. All he wanted was a normal day at school but apparently, that was too much to ask for. Turning the corner, he almost yelped as he was yanked into a deserted classroom.

Looking round for a second, he almost yelped again when he was pulled back against a slightly shorter broad chest.

"Oi! Buchou stop struggling" Ryoma said as he latched onto Tezuka's front.

"Che what are these?" Ryoma inquired as he tugged on Tezuka's kitten ears causing him to moan and shudder.

Liking the response he got he started to massage those ears drawing out a series of moans and whines from Tezuka's lips.

Momo also seeing the decided that Tezuka's pretty brown tail would get an even better response so he decided to yank on it causing Tezuka to yowl and be knocked out of his pleasurable stupor . Finally remembering who was sexually harassing Tezuka kicked back against Momo and then shook Ryoma off of his front and then he ran.

After a few minutes of blindly running through the halls of the school he stopped and began to walk before turning another corner and running straight into Eiji.

Who for some reason decided to cling to him like a baby koala.

"You smell really good today NYA!" He yelled as he squeezed the other boy **hard. **"And you have kitty ears! So cute!" He yelled again as he snuggled his face into Tezuka's neck.

"Kikumaru Please release me!" Tezuka huffed as he tried to breathe with the acrobatic boy clinging to him.

"Eiji! What are you doing!" Oishi yelled as he jogged up to the two boys standing in the hallway.

"Im just hugging my Buchou!" Eiji pouted as he was pulled away from the cute Buchou.

Tezuka breathed a sigh of relief as the wonderful air filled his lungs. His new ears twitched as one of the school bells rang signaling the return of some of the classes that were still going on.

"Nya! I need to get to class! Bye Buchou!" Eiji waved as he ran the other way towards his other classes.

Oishi watched as his doubles partner ran down the hallway to get to his class.

Turning around and using the elements of surprise Oishi stood on his toes and kissed Tezuka square on the lips. Gasping Tezuka tried to pull away only to have his tail grabbed causing him to stop and moan thus allowing Oishi to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Jolting out of the shocked stupor he was in for a second, he pushed Oishi away before rapidly rubbing his lips trying to get the other males saliva off of his lips.

For the third time that day, Tezuka turned around and ran. Not sprinted or jogged but** RAN **down the hallway and out the doors of the school and down to where the tennis courts were located.

Slowing down only when he finally hit the tennis courts cold chain link gates Tezuka huffed and panted as he tried to catch his breath.

He did not know what was going on with his team but he did know that he did not like it! Not one bit did he like having his team try to molest, kiss, or tackle him.

Walking onto the tennis courts he almost groaned as he saw the team's tensai waiting for him on the other side of the tennis courts.

"Hello Buchou!" Fuji said huskily as he started towards Tezuka all the while pulling something out of his sweat pants pocket.

Tezuka not liking that voice one bit turned and started to run before feeling tiny but sharp pain in his rear end. Feeling dizzy, he almost cursed as he fell to the ground before trying to crawl away from the tensai.

"Now where do you think your going?" Fuji inquired politely as he stood over Tezuka's crawling form as Tezuka started to blackout.

**Half an hour later!**

Tezuka woke up slowly and groggily. The first thing he noticed was that he was between two of the benches in the main part of the clubhouse naked with his legs spread open and tied from ankle to knee to the benches. Then he noticed that he was flat on his back with his arms tied behind his back from wrist to elbow.

He let out a low-pitched whine as his tail started to wag worryingly and his kitten ears started to flick back and forth straining to hear anything that would give him a clue as to what was going on. Feeling his tail shifting against what he guessed was a coat under his naked body was shooting pleasure threw his body and straight to his cock.

Feeling himself harden he let out another low whine and started to squirm trying to loosen the bonds that were holding him to the benches. Not getting anywhere with loosening the bonds Tezuka huffed and let his body rest against the coat that was under him.

His ears flicked before he even registered the sound of the clubhouse door opening. Looking up as best he can with his legs tied to the benches he paled as he saw Fuji walking over to him with a bag slung across his shoulders. The last person he wanted to be tied up with in the middle of the clubhouse was Fuji.

Fuji leaned down to sit on his knees in front of Tezuka's open legs. Slinging the bag onto the floor next to him, he looked Tezuka dead in the face and smiled. Just smiled.

Then he opened the bag and pulled out what Tezuka guessed to be a bottle of lotion and a set of pink beads on a thin piece of wire covered in a thin layer of plastic. Fuji then proceeded to open the bottle of lotion and pour some of it onto the set of beads.

Rubbing the cold lotion all over the beads and wire he leaned forward and pressed them against Tezuka's opening. Tezuka gasped as the cold beads spread his entrance open. He moaned as his entrance simultaneously spread and contracted around the beads and the wire.

He could feel each individual bead pushing through his opening. Shifting slightly he let out a loud whine and started to pant as the very first bead pressed against something deep inside of him.

Fuji smirked as he stilled his hand to let Tezuka get used to the feeling of the anal beads inside him before quickly yanking the set of beads out of the other boy. Listening to Tezuka's long drawn out moan he smiled as he reached up to pet Tezuka's erection.

"Now Tezuka you can't be too loud we don't want someone was in on us do we?" He questioned as he soaked his fingers in the lotion and placed all three fingers at the other male's entrance. He knew that the beads had stretched Tezuka but he knew it was not enough stretching for his size.

Making quick work of stretching Tezuka with his fingers, he removed them and then moved to kneel in between Tezuka's spread legs with his cock positioned at Tezuka's opening.

Lightly grabbing a hold of Tezuka's furry brown tail Fuji gently started to stroke the extra appendage up and down causing Tezuka to let a series of whines and moans slip from his lips. Still stroking the tail Fuji leaned forward pushing his pulsating cock into Tezuka's entrance and kissing Tezuka's wet lips all at the same time.

Moaning Tezuka shuddered as he was overwhelmed by all the stimulation he was receiving from Fuji. Squirming slightly under Fuji's body, he accidentally squeezed himself around Fuji causing him to moan and thrust harder into Tezuka.

Pounding into Tezuka faster and harder he started to stroke that tail even faster knowing fully well it would stimulate Tezuka even more. Moaning himself, he began to set a break neck pace of thrusting in and out of Tezuka's worn entrance.

Gasping Tezuka shuddered as he came onto his own belly. Fuji kept thrusting in and out even as Tezuka's entrance started to squeeze around him rhythmically trying to get him to come faster. Finally, after a few more thrusts he pulled out and jerked before coming all over Tezuka backside.

Huffing when he felt the hot cum splatter all over him. Squirming as the warm cum started to cool down and get sticky against his rear-end.

Fuji stood up and pulled his pants back on. Walking over to the bag that had been thrown out of the way when he started to thrust into Tezuka he picked out a washcloth, went into the showers, and wet the washcloth before coming back and starting to softly wipe his cum off of Tezuka.

After finishing wiping Tezuka off, he went back to the bag, put the washcloth back, and took out a small pocketknife. Tezuka of course saw the knife and immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion and started thrashing around trying to get away from Fuji. Proceeding back to Tezuka he patted the inside of Tezuka's thigh before gently pressing the knife to the bonds keeping him held to the benches and cutting them setting one of Tezuka's legs freed.

Moving to cut the other set of bonds he smiled to himself as he felt Tezuka pull his legs back under him and move away from Fuji. Before Tezuka could move to far he quickly lunged at him and cut the bonds tying his hands together.

"There you're free to go!" Fuji smiled as he waved his hand towards the door before picking up his bag that he had brought in and getting up to walk out the door leaving Tezuka there to cover up with the coat that had been laying on the floor beneath him

'Ii Data!" Inui snickered off in the corner as Tezuka's head snapped over to where the other male had been sitting the whole time.

"Looks like the cat pheromones I put in that drink I gave you really do work!" Inui said as he wrote something down in his note book.

**There you have it a Seigaku/Tezuka fic! **


End file.
